


Never had a friend like me

by Saku015



Series: Bokuaka Week 3 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2016, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Love, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Training Camp, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Bokuto has love life problems and Kuroo is not as big of a help as he wants to be.





	Never had a friend like me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Training Camp Arc.

”Megane-kun has developed quite a lot,” Bokuto looked up from putting the balls into the cart at Akaashi who was sitting on the ground, folding up the net. He was so deep in concentration, it seemed like he did not even hear him – and Koutarou had to admit that the little frown of concentration between his brows was utterly adorable.

”Did you say something, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, looking up from his own work.

Bokuto felt the tip of his ears heating up. He turned his head away in embarrassment and heard Kuroo’s chuckle from the other end of the gym. Anger bubbled up in the older’s chest. Bokuto grabbed a volleyball and threw it at his friend – who dodged it without a problem.

”Screw you, Kuroo!” Bokuto mumbled half-loud, then shuddered when he felt ’that’ look on him. He peaked up and saw it – Akaashi with his lips pursed together in distaste, his eyes narrowed and cold.

”Language, Bokuto-san!” He warned his senpai, but before Bokuto could start his defending speech, he turned towards Kuroo. ”All of us have already known that you are a pain in the ass, Kuroo-san. We do not need you to affirm it.”

”Akaashi, that hurt!” Kuroo said, placing his palm on his chest dramatically. ”Didn’t Bokuto teach you how to treat your seniors?”

”The thing is, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi started on his ’savage-voice’ – at least Bokuto called it that, ”I do not look at you as my senior.” Kuroo slumped into the ground with a painful whine and Akaashi turned back to Bokuto. ”Bokuto-san?”

”Ah! I just said that Megane-kun has been developing lately!” Bokuto said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

”You have a big role in it as well, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said matter-of-factly. ”You must be proud of yourself too.” If Bokuto could not know better, he would swear he saw a small smile on Akaashi’s lips. ”Good night, Bokuto-san!” Akaashi said, bowing a little, then left the gym.

”Hey, Romeo!” Kuroo said, standing up from the ground. ”Stop standing there with that lovestruck expression on your face and help me finish packing these things!”

”Really, man! When would you man up and tell his that you are more than head over heels for him?” Kuroo asked his friend as they were walking towards the school building.

”But how should I do it, Kuroo?!” Bokuto threw his hands up in the air and had a desperate expression on his face. ”What if he does not feel the same way?!”

”Well, if it is the case, you two can still be-” Kuroo started, but a hit on the head by Bokuto stopped him.

”Akaashi is too good for that!” Bokuto declared on a serious voice, but them a sly smile appeared on his face. ”I still have you for that anyways.”

”Hey!” Kuroo exclaimed, raising his hands up in defend. ”That happened only once and before Kenma. I could-”

”-never be able to do something cruel like that. You love him too much – we know!” Bokuto said, patting Kuroo on the back in a friendly manner.

”You should choose an appointment to do it then.” Came Kuroo’s last idea, which made Bokuto beam up.

”I know the perfect time to do it!” Kuroo cocked his head in question. ”I will tell Akaashi how I feel right after we kicked your ass at Nationals!”


End file.
